bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesker Eryfornn
Wesker Eryfornn (ヱスケルエルユフォルンン, Wesuka Eryforuno) is one of the surviving Drakéide and one of the members of a small group that intends to rebuild Israphel. Appearance He has blond hair. He is tall and thin, and is seen wearing a white shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie. Under that, he dons black pants and shoes. He wears sunglasses most of the time, although he can be seen without them. His eyes are green. He is usually seen with his pet snake, Schlange. He also holds a black wand that he uses as his Drakéiden Kidō source. When he was a child, he wore expensive clothes made by his personal tailor. He was seen without his sunglasses, since he only strated using them when he was a teen. Personality He is a man of little words, and although he is in the same group as Frignel and the others, he seems to take a position of superiority. He dislikes Amadalia's ways since she cares about others sometimes more than herself. He initially revealed himself as a smiling young man, that later showed himself as a traitor, with a serious face. Since he comes from a rich family, Wesker takes a very aristocratic appeal to every little thing, as shown to not be surprised by drastic decisions and actions. He is calm and apathetic to others. He sometimes, but rarely, lets some emotions show up, as shown when he lost an argument and as he turned back, a very light angry expression was revealed. He showed to be the most proficient member of the group in combat and strategizing. He fought against Captain-level Shinigami easily. He also has a very big sense of battle, combat and strategy, feeling familiar when fighting as if it was a daily task. Powers and Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Power:' Wesker boasts a very dark and strange reiatsu, that flows quickly and reveals weird patterns. His snake also seems to possess some spiritual power, as it was able to hold its existence when facing potencially deadly reiatsu to a normal animal. Although animals might not hold this power, Drakéide's spiritual power is big but it's not felt like a pressure that pulls one to the ground. Master Tactitian: He has a tendency to predict one's attacks and to read someone's moves in order to have the fight flow the way he wants. Ryūbatsu As a very good caster, Wesker was able to master three types of spells. His elemental affiliation is Lightning-type, his spells are mostly forbidden and he mastered an unique kind of magic called Polygon Kidō. Not only these types of spells, he also is exceptional with basic energy spells. Energy Kidō His main type of Kidō are simple energy spells, to use offensively. *'Psycho Thread '(サイコスレッド): Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. It can also weaken the enemy's vital points. *'Crusher Ball' (クラッシャーボール): First, the user raises his right hand as he curls his fingers and charges a purple-black spiritual energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Polygon Kidō Polygon Magic is a Kidō that is very versatile. The caster can create and manipulate geometric figures and solids that are similar to hologram, being able to pass through solid objects and only showing the edges. Inside each figure, Wesker can manipulate the properties of the object, being able to create a whole new dimension. He is able to create a sphere in which one can't breathe, for example. It is a very dark magic that has few limits and if used well, it is almost unbeatable. Lightning Kidō *'Serpens Alba' (セルペンス・アルバ, Drakéiden for "White Snake"): It creates a simple lighting snake that attacks the enemy. *'Serpens Atris '(セルペンス・アトリス, Drakéiden for "Black Snake"): It creates a volley of snakes that slither on the ground that attack the enemy. Forbidden Kidō *'Alligans' (アッリガンス,'' Kobolden for ''"Torture Method: Binding Rope"): By casting this spell to the enemy, Wesker is able to twist and turn the enemy's body without breaking it, creating excruciating pain. Category:Kobold Category:Lightning-Type